Drake and Josh: The Eyes Have It
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A sequel to The Right Man, Lin and Megan have been dating for a year and now Megan faces an unusual problem, luckily Lin is there to help her. Just a oneshot, still pretty good.


**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE EYES HAVE IT**

One-shot for Drake and Josh, Megan and Lin have been dating for a year however Megan suffers from an unusual problem, what will happen, read on to find out and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder

* * *

><p><span>Megan's Eye Problems<span>

**MEGAN POV**

Lin and I had been dating for a year, we were happy, my family all loved Lon, Lin's parents loved me, everything was perfect. Except that recently something was going weird with my eyes, everything was going blurry, we had tried many things, including glasses but nothing helped. Right now we were sitting in a doctor's office, he had conducted several examinations and we were waiting to hear what he had to say. I heard him approach, saw the white blur of his coat, I felt Lin's hand squeeze mine, I returned the squeeze and managed a smile. The doctor then spoke.

"I have the results here, I regret to report that your daughter has cataracts".

Mom gasped.

"Cataracts?"

I heard the doctor sigh and continue.

"Yes, if they aren't removed, she'll go blind".

I froze, blind, I would lose my sight, I wouldn't be able to see again, not see things I liked, never see Lin's face again, I felt myself panic. Just then the doctor made an announcement that allowed me to calm down.

"There is an operation that can remove them, however I should warn you now. This operation, while it has a very small chance of going wrong, will result in your daughter being temporarily blind for between twenty-four and seventy-two hours, while her eyes recover".

I couldn't believe it, a very small chance of going wrong and a possibility to save my sight, I knew then what I was gonna say as Mom spoke.

"Well, it's really Megan's choice".

"I'll do it, better being blind for three days than for good".

I could tell the others were staring at me in surprise, Drake finally spoke.

"That was fast".

I shrugged.

"Like I said, better blind for three days than for good".

The doctor then spoke again.

"Okay, earliest possible appointment time would be, the day after tomorrow".

I nodded.

"Okay".

"Right, paperwork, of course, requires signatures, if you could help her out. Oh, someone will need to take care of her right after the operation until the anaesthetic has worn off".

I smiled when I heard Lin speak up.

"I'll do it".

I turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks".

"No probs".

So we worked through the paperwork and soon the appointment was set for my operation.

Lin's parents hear the news

**LIN POV**

I smiled as I returned home, my parents were watching TV, my father's English had vastly improved now. They looked up when I walked in and smiled, I sat down on the sofa opposite them, finally my mother spoke.

"So, how's Megan?"

I thought for a moment.

"She's fine...although..."

"What?"

I sighed and decided to tell them the truth.

"I guess I better tell you, she has some form of cataracts, they'll need to perform surgery to remove them otherwise she'll go blind".

My father stared in surprise.

"Surgery?"

"Yes".

I paused briefly and then explained.

"So, after the operation while she recovers from the anaesthetic and all that, I volunteered to keep an eye on her, plus she'll be temporarily blind for anything up to three days, until her eyes recover".

My parents smiled at each other and then finally spoke to me.

"I see".

"I'm proud of you, doing all this for her".

I nodded.

"I love her, I'd do anything for her".

My parents nodded, I then told them I was going to call Megan and headed up to my room and picked up my cell phone.

Megan was still willing to go ahead with the operation but she was still nervous about it, I wanted to calm her down, I waited and then, Megan answered.

"Lin?"

"Hey".

I heard her laugh.

"Hi, so what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just told my parents about the upcoming operation".

I heard her sharp intake of breath before she asked.

"...And what did they say?"

"They hope everything goes well and they're happy I'll be helping you out after the operation's done. So how are you doing, still nervous?"

"Doy".

I smirked, when Megan and i first started dating, my knowledge of American expressions was limited and I wouldn't have know what that meant, now however I knew what it meant.

"Well, you don't have to worry about a thing, I'll be there".

"Yeah, I know".

"Okay just be careful..."

I then remembered something.

"...Oh yeah, who's gonna be driving us to the hospital".

"Drake said he'd do it".

"Good".

"Thanks for everything, Lin"

I smiled and we both hung up. I knew Megan would be fine, after the operation she would have to depend on others to take care of her until her eyesight returns, I was going to make sure, during that time that she was safe.

Before/After the Operation

**MEGAN POV**

I sat on the hospital bed, I was ready for the operation, my eyesight had gotten worse so I hoped this operation would work. Lin and Drake sat in the room with me, I was talking to them about the operation.

"So, when did they say they'd come".

Drake must've checked his watch because he answered quickly.

"Not much longer now, still nervous".

"Kinda".

I felt Lin squeeze my hand as he spoke.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing, you'll be out for the count".

"I hope so".

I heard the door open and the doctor spoke.

"Okay Miss Parker, are you ready".

I nodded and prepared myself for the operation. Once I was in the operating room I heard the surgeon and the others getting ready, soon they were prepared and administered the anaesthetic and soon I felt myself go under and welcomed unconsciousness.

**LIN POV**

Hours later I was sitting next to Megan's bedside, she should be waking up anytime soon. Bandages had been wrapped around her eyes to help protect them while she recovered. Finally I heard her groan as she woke up and then spoke, her words were slightly slurred.

"Um...Lin...Drake..."  
>"I'm right here Megan".<p>

I took her hand, just as Drake walked back into the room, he smiled and spoke.

"Everything's fine Megan".

"Really".

I then explained.

"The operation worked, the cataracts are gone, we've just gotta wait until your eyes recover".

"I feel weird".

"We've gotta wait for the anaesthetic to wear off too".

Finally, some time later I helped Megan into Drake's car and soon we were driving away from the hospital.

Helping Hand

**LIN POV**

Megan and I were at my house, my parents were away for the weekend, I was still keeping an eye on Megan. She had reassured me that she was fine for small tasks like getting something from the kitchen. I agreed and let her go into the kitchen, in hindsight that was probably a mistake. A few minutes later I saw Megan come stumbling into the room, I hurried over and caught her before she fell.

"Megan?"

"I can't feel my legs".

Okay, this was weird, the anaesthetic would've worn off by now, just then my eyes fell on a bottle on the table. Megan must've taken it out of the fridge and drank from it, I groaned when I realized what it was.

"Megan; did you take something out the fridge to drink".

"Uh-huh, why".

I sighed and explained.

"It's Mao-tai, a potent Chinese liquor".

Megan struggled to lift her head up and then spoke.

"You mean I'm drunk?"

"Yeah, trust me, tomorrow you are gonna have a killer headache".

"What's it doing there in the fridge?"

I helped her sit down on the sofa before explaining.

"It's my Dads, he drinks it on special occasions only".

It soon became apparent that Megan was in no fit shape to go home so, after clearing it with Drake and her parents, Megan was allowed to stay here for the night. I knew from watching my father the one time he had accidently drank too much, that she would soon black out for the night. I quickly got her upstairs, removed her trainers and laid her down on my bed, as I covered her with the blanket she spoke.

"Lin, where am I?"

"You're staying here tonight, sleep off the effects of the Mao-tai, apart from the headache you should be fine in the morning".

"Whose bed?"

I watched as she made herself comfortable and, trying to ignore the strong feelings that awoke in me at the sight of Megan lying in my bed I answered, trying to keep my voice level.

"You're in my bed, I'll be sleeping on the sofa".

"Lin, no, this is your bed, I can't..."

I gently laid a hand on her shoulder, her words were slurred by the liquor but I was relieved I was able to keep her under control, I didn't know what Megan was like drunk but given its strength I'd rather not find out when she was under the influence of Mao-tai. Maybe something not as strong, I then reassured her.

"It's fine, really, I'd rather make sure you're comfortable and safe, now just take it easy, you'll be fine".

"Okay...Lin...Thank you..."

I smiled as she passed out and began to snore lightly, I made sure she was covered with the blanket and would be safe before grabbing my pyjamas and leaving the room, I got ready for bed and grabbed a spare blanket, I then settled down and went to sleep on the couch.

The following morning I awoke first, once I was dressed I went to check on Megan. My timing was perfect because at that second she woke up and groaned, grasping at her head.

"I warned you".

"You did, sorry about this".

"It's fine, let's get you downstairs and get you some breakfast".

I helped her up, helped her pull her trainers back on and brought her downstairs. I grinned at Megan's next comment.

"If I ever think about ordering Mao-tai in a restaurant, please remind me about last night, okay".

"Sure thing".

After breakfast I took Megan home, Drake and Josh found the whole thing hilarious, especially Megan's hangover, I sighed, luckily I was sure nothing like this would happen to her again.

Finally

**MEGAN POV**

It was time, three days had passed since the operation and now I was ready to get the bandages removed. I was sitting with the doctor, Lin and my family were sitting in the room too. The doctor then spoke.

"Okay Miss Parker, just put your hand in front of your eyes, as if trying to block out the light".

I did as he said and then he continued.

"Okay, I'm gonna take the bandages off and then the pads, close your eyes".

I did so and soon felt the bandages removed and then the pads that were held over my eyes he then took them away. He then spoke again.

"Now slowly open your eyes and then slowly take your hand away from your eyes".

I did as he said and miraculously I could see everything, my eyesight was back to normal, I could see properly again. Finally, after many hugs and congratulations we left the hospital, all of us were smiling and laughing, I was resting my head on Lin's shoulder, he had his arm around me, I didn't have to worry about that fear I had about never seeing his face again. I could see it now, bright and happy, everything was perfect and I knew now, just stay away from Mao-tai.

* * *

><p>End of story, so, what did you think read and review to let me know please, thanks.<p> 


End file.
